Bryan Hextall Sr.
Bryan Aldwyn Hextall *Born: July 31, 1913 in Grenfell, Saskatchewan *Hometown: Poplar Point, Manitoba *Died: July 25, 1984 at Portage la Prairie, Manitoba *Sons: Bryan, Dennis, Rick, & Randy *Grandson: Ron Hextall *Granddaughter: Leah Hextall sportscaster *Great Grandson: Brett Hextall *Position: Right Wing Hextall is considered the dominant right winger of his day, leading the National Hockey League in goal scoring twice (1939-40 & 1940-41) and in points once (1941-42). Selected to the NHL First All-Star Team in each of those 3 seasons and the Second All-Star Team in 1942-43. actually started his career as a goalie at the age of 9, because he could not skate. … his uncle Jack Bend, hockey guru of Poplar Point, moulded him into a outstanding defenseman. … in 1929-30 Poplar Point went to the provincial midget final. … and in 1930-31 won the provincial juvenile championship. … in 1932-33 led the WJrHL "B" Division in scoring. … half way thru 1933-34, was suspended by the CAHA, one year, for a tampered birth certificate. … turned pro, joining the Vancouver Lions of the North West Hockey League. … Lions converted him into a left winger. … in 1934-35 the Lions won the league championship. … in 1935-36 led the league in goals. … promoted to IAHL the following year and again led the league in goals. … earned a 3 game call up to the NHL Rangers. … in 1937-38 stuck with the Rangers. … Lester Patrick put the left-handed shooter on right wing. … the move paid off, Hextall led the NHL in goals in 1939-40 and 1940-41 and in points in 1941-42. … selected to the NHL First All-Star Team in each of those 3 seasons and the Second All-Star Team in 1942-43. … mainly played on the Rangers' top line with Phil Watson and Lynn Patrick. ... scored perhaps the biggest goal in New York Rangers history on April 13, 1940, in overtime, in game six of the Stanley Cup finals in Toronto. ... at the 2:07 mark of the fourth period, Hextall beat legendary goaltender Turk Broda to give New York a 3-2 victory in the game and a 4-2 series win to claim the Stanley Cup. ... also durable, appeared in 340 consecutive games for the Rangers. ... missed entire 1944-45 season after being refused permission to enter USA by War Mobilization Command. ... 3 games into the 1945-46 season was hospitalized due to a liver ailment. … his doctors said he'd never play hockey again and even had some doubt he'd live. … overcame doctors expectations, appearing in all 60 games for the Rangers in 1946-47. ... his comeback was the hockey news of the year. ... retired professionally after the 1948-49 season. ... coached the St. Boniface Canadiens to the Memorial Cup final. ... was on four Manitoba Intermediate Championship teams. ... inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1969. ... battled circulation problems in his lower legs following his retirement, an ailment that ultimately led to the amputation of both legs below the knees in the fall of 1978. … just over a year later, the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League honoured Manitoba’s Hockey Hall of Famers. … and before the largest crowd in Manitoba hockey history and a national television audience, Hextall stubbornly refused to be taken out to center ice in a wheelchair and walked out proudly on crutches as thousands stood, cheered, and some wept openly with admiration for this magnificent old warrior. … inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame in 1984. ... inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame in 1985. ... selected to Manitoba's all-century Second All-Star Team in 2000. ... Career Statistics Playing Coaching Awards & Achievements *'Manitoba Juvenile Championship (1931)' *'North West Hockey League Championship (1935)' *'NWHL Goal Scoring Leader (1936)' *'IAHL Goal Scoring Leader (1937)' *'NHL Goal Scoring Leader (1940 & 1941)' *'NHL' First All-Star Team (1940, 1941, & 1942) *Stanley Cup National Hockey League Championship (1940) *Art Ross Trophy NHL Scoring Champion (1942) *'NHL' Second All-Star Team (1943) *'Manitoba Intermediate B Hockey Championship (1950, 1952, & 1958)' *Turnbull Cup Manitoba Junior Hockey League Championship (1953) *Abbott Cup Western Canada Junior A Hockey Championship (1953) *'BSIHL First All-Star Team (1955)' *'BSIHL First All-Star Team Coach (1955 & 1957)' *'BSIHL co-First All-Star Team Coach (1956)' *McKenzie Trophy Big Six Intermediate Hockey League Championship (1956) *McDiarmid Shield Manitoba Intermediate A Hockey Championship (1956) Category:Born in 1913 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Winnipeg Monarchs players Category:Portage Terriers players Category:Vancouver Lions players Category:Philadelphia Ramblers (AHL) players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Cleveland Barons (AHL, 1937-1973) players Category:Washington Lions players Category:Poplar Point Memorials (MSHL) players Category:Portage la Prairie Memorials players Category:Minnedosa Jets (BSIHL) players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:St. Boniface Canadiens coaches Category:Minnedosa Jets (BSIHL) coaches Category:Portage Terriers coaches Category:Dead in 1984 Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster